powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky DeSantos (Corsair Thunder)
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Red Power Ranger (II) |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Blue Zeo Ranger |label = Red Power Ranger |label2 = Blue Zeo Ranger |gender = Male |season = Power Rangers Corsair Thunder |color = Red (Mighty Morphin) Blue (Zeo) |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Spirit of the Dragon |numberofepisodes = 1 |cast = Steve Cardenas |complex = }} Rocky DeSantos is the Blue Zeo Ranger and mentor to the Mega Rangers, as well as the uncle of Troy Burrows. He first became a Power Ranger in 1994 as the second Red Power Ranger, however he no longer has use of that form. History After the birth of his nephew, Rocky chose not to become the Blue Turbo Ranger after his injury healed and take Justin's place, but instead moved to Harwood County to be close to him, opening a garage. After finding out his nephew was none other than the Red Megaforce Ranger, Rocky decided to return to being a Power Ranger as Blue Zeo. Personality Rocky has mature greatly from his days as Power Ranger in the 90's, mostly due as acting as a father figure to Troy and supporting his sister, who raised Troy as a single parent. Despite this Rocky still enjoy to joke and tease but doesn't let it get in the way of the important things in his life. Ranger Powers - Red Ninja Ranger= After the destruction of the ThunderZords, the Rangers received the Ninja Coins which gave them access to this form, a prototype to the civilian powers many later Power Rangers would have. The Ninja Ranger powers were lost with the destruction of the Ninja Coins. Arsenal *Red Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Super Speed: This allows the rangers to move extremely fast and avoid attacks by their enemies. This also gives them the ability to leap to great heights quickly as seen by Rocky in Wizard for a Day. It has also been used by Rocky in Final Face-Off. * Merging: This was first used by Rocky to merge with a tree. He then attacked the Tenga Warriors from inside the tree when they inspected the tree to figure out where he went in A Ranger Catastrophe. * Slide-Teleportation * Decoy Suit Trick Also, like the other Ninja Rangers, he gained powers unique to his animal: In Rocky's case, enhanced strength and the ability to quickly climb up surfaces. - Metallic Armor= When the Red Power Ranger dons metallic armor, the white in his suit is replaced with a light silver coat. The red in his suit becomes metallic. In this form he can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor }} - Zeo Ranger III - Blue= This is Rocky's current Ranger Form, having retained his Zeonizers while the other four upgraded to the Turbo Morphers. Zords *Zeozord III *Super Zeozord 3 Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Blue Zeo Sub-Crystal *Zeo Laser Pistol Powered up **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Axes *Blue Zeo Jet Cycle }} Relationships Notes * Rocky is the first Blue Ranger to later act as a mentor to a younger team of Power Rangers. Category:Power Rangers Corsair Thunder Category:Mentor Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger